Diamonds in the Rough
by Bizabe
Summary: Winry Rockbell is moving to a new school with a little help from her friends. Winry loves to believe, something Edward hates. He wants to go back in the past with his mother. He starts to spend time with this believer, and his future's alright caught up to him! - High school fanfiction. (EdWin, Royai, AlMay, Ling,LanFan, JeanReb, MaesGrac, and a couple of guest appearances!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people that use the internet!**

**My name's _Katsi-chan_ and I just wanted to say that I'm not that good at writing _so I don't wanna hear poop!_**

**Oh, yeah. By the way, the shippings in this are all straight(sorry yaoi fans.) Here's a list of the shippings in no order: _EdWin_, _AlMay_, _Royai_, _JeanReb_, _LingLanFan_, _MaesGrac_. **

**And there's going to be a couple of guest appearances! **

**This is the Chapter 01, but I think it's more of an introduction though. This is my first story, I don't think it'll be my last. **

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!** ^n^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1:<span>_ Meeting of the Times

Winry Rockbell was the average teenage girl; she would feel happy when she was with her friends; she would cry if she watched the movie _Titanic_ or _Hachiko_, ya know stuff like that. But Winry felt different, like she didn't belong; like she didn't have a home to return to, but of course she _knew_ a place she _could_ call home. And that was where she felt safe.

"Winry!" Her grandmother yelled for what felt like the fiftieth time this morning. "Wake up already! You're never going to wake up on time for _school_ if you keep sleeping in!"

It was _two days_ until Winry's new school started and she was going to have to get in the habit of waking up early. Yeah, mornings suck but what really sucks is waking up late. So Winry would try to force herself into waking up on time.

"Oww, my neck." Winry moaned as she forced herself to sit up, rubbing the sore side of her neck.

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Pinako yelled from downstairs.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked every time she woke up late and her grandmother had to wake her up.

"It's nearly 11:30!"

"_11:30_? Geez! I was supposed to meet someone half an hour ago!" Winry screamed, panicking that the person would still be able to meet her at that time. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I woke you up every 10 minutes; you just seemed to _not care_. Anyways, I'm also heading out; I won't be back until 4."

After the _dramatic_ struggle to find her phone, Winry rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to where her fully-dressed grandma was.

"Well, I have to go now," Pinako said, picking up a little suit-case and opening the front door. "Remember to pack; if you need more suitcases, they're in the guest room. Bye."

"Bye." Winry waved at her spot of the kitchen bench. Pinako waved back and closed the door.

"Geez, I really need to call him." she remarked quietly.

Ever since Pinako got promoted, she had to go all over the city for her work, leaving Winry alone for days at a time; making her feel disappointed, almost _lonely_. So they both decided to move closer not only to Pinako's work, but closer to a new school Pinako thought Winry could go to. Of course, Winry refused at first, but when she found out her old friend was going, she felt a lot more confident.

_Alphonse_, the boy she met at music camp, was also going to the new school with her. They met at around the ages of 12. They went to music camp to expand their love for music. Yes, it was fun. When they met, they were in a team of 6, they couldn't really remember any other people from the team.

And _today_, he was meeting up with Winry.

"Umm, hi Alphonse?" Winry called a short while after she had finished her breakfast. It was quarter to twelve and Winry was now in her room, hoping Alphonse would still be at their agreed location; the park.

"Um, hi? Who's this?" Winry didn't recognise this voice. It was a _girl_.

"This is Winry, is Alphonse there?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the girl giggled. Winry did not know what was going on on the other side of the line. "This must be the _famous_ Winry I've been hearing so much about! Excuse me."

Winry heard the girl talking to another person; she could barely make out anything since the girl was probably covering the microphone.

"Ummm, is Alphonse there?" Winry spoke up but it seemed the other line wasn't listening.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Winry heard a familiar voice becoming louder on the other side. "I leave you guys alone for two seconds-"

"Oh ahh, hey, um, I was just, uh, holding the line for you." the girl said awkwardly.

"Give me it!" Winry smiled at the sound of Alphonse's cute voice. "Uh, sorry about that. So umm, hi, what did you need?"

"Yeah, um, sorry I'm not there. I woke up, late, _again_." Winry trailed off. "Did you still want me to come? I'd need to get dressed first."

"Yeah sure, my friends are _dying_ to meet you!"

"Yeah, hurry up! We've been waiting for like seventy years!" Winry heard the same girl again.

"We've only been here for twenty minutes." She heard a faint male voice on the other end.

"Well," Alphonse said chuckling. "I'm at the shopping centre. What time do you think you can get here?"

"Umm, maybe about fifteen minutes."

"K, my brother's here with us, and he's kinda getting tired. So, we'll be waiting."

"Yep! I'll get ready now, bye."

"Byeee!" Winry heard about two people on the other line say happily.

"Bye, see you soon!" Al said cheerfully after at his friends.

Winry smiled and hung up. She sighed, feeling like she could just go to sleep and wake up in a fantasy. Her phone vibrated in her hand, reminding her that people were waiting for her. She got a new text message from Alphonse; "We'll be outside Kmart when you get here."

Winry tiredly pulled herself into a sitting position. She got up and grabbed a new pair of clothes.

10 minutes later, Winry was fully dressed in a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a light purple hoodie. Now, she was in her room, brushing and blow drying her hair.

"So I'm going to meet Al's friends, huh?" She said quietly to herself. She could feel the anxiety spreading throughout her body. Like a disease, spreading to all the corners of this round world. She sighed, put her brush down gently and pulled her long, blonde hair into a ponytail leaving 2 long, loose bangs to the side of her face with her fringe pushed to the left.

When Winry was finished getting dressed, she put her phone into her right pocket and her little wallet in the left side of her jeans. She sent Alphonse a text and told him that she would be there in about ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"So when's this girl going to get here?" Al's brother, Edward, asked quite fed up at the waiting period. They were now sitting on chairs outside of Kmart. Edward, who wanted to go home and sleep, came with his brother Alphonse to get the rest of their stuff for school in two days.<p>

"She texted me ten minutes ago that she would be here right about now." Alphonse said as he checked his watch. His friends who came were at the candy shop right next to Kmart, buying all the jelly beans they can afford.

"_Roy's_ over at the arcade. I've got what I need, so can I go?" Edward asked checking his phone. Roy was one of Edward's friends who were in the same grade; he was with his little sister with her friends at the arcade for her birthday.

"Sure," Al said, checking his watch for the thousandth time. He stood up and looked around for Winry and then turning to his brother. "I'll text you when I'm ready to go."

"K." Edward muttered, he stood up, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets as he turned and walked in the direction of the arcade on the second floor.

"Bye." Al said trailing off, just remembering that his brother rarely says '_bye_' nowadays. He stared at his brother as he walked away. Al and his brother have had a _distinctive_ past, trying to forget what they had lost. But somehow, those memories just seem to resurface with every passing day.

"Alphonse!" cried a very chipper voice from behind him. Al turned around and saw Winry Rockbell, hugging him.

"Winry." Alphonse mumbled while she let go of Alphonse.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Winry looked at Al, who was staring straight down at his shoes. She heard the tone of Al's voice. He was saying something, but the tone was saying _something else._

"Oh, um. It's nothing." He answered quietly, looking up to see Winry, who was looking at him with a concerned look. "It's just my brother always seems to leave when there's new people around."

"Oh," Winry said surprised, she thought his brother would be more like him. "Is there a reason for that, or is it that he's just not a people's person?"

Al sighed, and looked over at his friends who were stuffing jelly beans in their mouths. "I'll explain later." he said quietly.

"So those are your friends over there?" Winry asked, looking surprised yet also feeling bothered by the way they acted for their age.

"Yeah, the obviously _suspicious_ characters over there." He said laughing quietly. Winry looked at Alphonse; he was smiling; how he's supposed to be. "The girl is Rebecca, once you get past her _crazy_ side, she's not too bad. And the guy is Jean. Seriously, you can't meet someone like Jean anywhere else, he's not the brightest bulb in the box, but you can always rely on him to be there for you."

Al motioned for them to come over. The girl, Rebecca, skipped over to them. She had a curvy figure, with dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Jean, the boy, had sandy blonde hair, almost similar to Alphonse's, with blue eyes.

"Hey, so this is the girl?" Jean asked, looking at Winry then to Alphonse. Once Jean had come over to them, Winry saw how tall he was, he was taller than Alphonse. He was impressed that Al knew such a pretty girl.

"Yeah." He said, smiling at Winry. "Winry, Rebecca and Jean, Rebecca and- wait sorry, I already told you their names."

"Hiiiiii! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Rebecca!" Rebecca exclaimed shaking Winry's hand vigorously. "But you can just call me Bec, or Becky."

"Yeah, Al already told you my name." Jean said rubbing the back of his head. He turned to look at Alphonse, "So what now?"

Winry and Al looked at each other for a short moment until Al turned to look at the group. "Umm, well. I haven't exactly got everything for school yet."

"Yeah, me too-." Winry spoke before she was grabbed by her arm by Rebecca. She was pulling Winry into Kmart since they were right outside of it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rebecca said loudly. before lowering her voice. "I need to get some bras." Winry did not want to embarrass herself, so she tried to walk along with Rebecca instead of being dragged by her. When Winry looked over her shoulder, she saw Alphonse waving a awkward goodbye. Jean also waved but not as awkward.

"Uh, so Jean. I need to get stuff as well." Alphonse said after a short, awkward pause had passed. "We probably should have gone with them, yeah."

Jean smirked slightly. Ever since Alphonse was so kind to everybody, and extremely friendly, he had never had a girlfriend. The girls at his school only saw him as friend, so it was tough not trying to break that relationship. But many girls trusted him deeply, and he's even in the friendzone to some.

So, when Al's friends saw him with a girl, they would sort of make fun of him or tease him. But they were always encouraging him to talk to his crush, Amber. She was also moving to this new school, but she wasn't a part of their group though. And there's a reason for that...

As Alphonse and Jean walked into Kmart, they saw Rebecca and Winry, looking in the bra aisle. Winry looked almost disinterested. When she saw them, she smiled difficulty and awkwardly. She then looked at Rebecca, and sighed when she picked up a neon pink bra. Jean and Alphonse sighed and spoke simultaneously, "That's Rebecca for you."

Rebecca held the bra up to her chest and looked down at it. "What do you think, Winry?"

"I don't know. Isn't the uniform like _see-through_...-_ish_?"

"Well, when it's wet, of course it's see-through. But it's also white, so I should get some _practical_ ones."

Winry sighed, and took out her phone and texted Al; "Is this girl serious?" And in another text, she sent; "Help!?"

When Alphonse took his phone out to see what was causing cat sounds, he saw the texts from Winry and smiled. Jean looked at Al from looking at pens and books. "So how did you meet Winry?"

Alphonse looked up from texting Winry to look at Jean. Al didn't have the best memory, but he could just vaguely remember the time when he met her. "Um, I don't really remember. I think you'll have to ask her."

Jean sighed and picked up a pen, not really amused by the way it had a cat's head at the end of it. He knew Al loved cats; he pretty much liked animals in general. "So what happened to your brother? Where'd he go?"

Al looked up from his phone and saw Jean twirling the cat pen with his fingers. Al's eyes were completely focused on the cat, "He went upstairs to the arcade. Roy's there."

"Oh. Roy." Jean sighed at the name of Roy. Jean and Roy were friends, but that's because Roy's crush is friends with Al and Jean. She wasn't here today; Roy had a crush on her ever since she moved to their school.

Al, Jean, Rebecca and Riza, Roy's crush, were all going to the same school together, Seeana State High. Their old school was closing down this year so they all decided to move to the same school. Some of the other students also thought to do the same.

Edward and Roy went to the old school for _one year_ with Al and his friends, so they were a good friend to them. They stayed friends when moving to S.S.H but they still share somewhat of a rivalry.

When Roy found out that Riza was going there, he _almost_ died. Every time Al had Riza over, Roy would insist on coming over since he was friends with Ed, and Ed is Al's brother.

* * *

><p>Edward walked all the way to the stairs on the other side of the shopping centre, up the stairs, and to the arcade. But it wasn't much of a bother to him. Ed was the type of guy who only cared about a couple of things and his brother was one of them, mainly because he's pretty much the only family he has.<p>

"Hey," Ed said casually when he saw Roy and walked up to him, he saw Roy sitting on one of the many benches located around the arcade.

"Hey." Roy said back, shuffling over the bench so Ed could sit down. "So your brother's downstairs, with his friends?"

"And some girl." He added, looking around to see where Roy's little sister was.

"Eddwwwwaaaarrrrdddddd!" Edward heard the voice of Roy's little sister, Riley. And he braced himself for what was about to happened.

Roy's little sister, at the age of _seven_, tackled Edward Elric, who is _eight_ years older than her. When she tackled him, it caused him to fall back-first on the cold, hard floor with a little girl on top of him.

Edward was one of Riley's role model-crush. She loved him. Riley had longish black hair, like Roy, pulled back into a ponytail with a bow on the top of her head. She too had dark eyes like Roy. She was small for her age, she was just less than half the height of Edward, and she didn't like to be called _small_, _like Ed_.

"Oh, hey Riley." Edward tried saying through the pain and position he was in. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and make her get off or something, so he just tried to position himself up. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, completely oblivious to the pain she had caused Edward. "Come on! You should come play with us!"

"Umm, well," Edward looked at Roy and saw the smile he was giving. Roy motioned for him to go, "Okay then."

Roy watched as Riley pulled Edward over to the air hockey table. She put in a token and started the game. A few minutes later, the match ended, and the winner was decided. Of course, Ed knew today was Riley's birthday, so he didn't want to be mean. He let Riley win, but not easily. Edward told them that he was going back to Roy.

Edward sat down in the same place as before, next to Roy. Roy was slouching over, elbows on his legs, and he was playing a game on his phone. Roy turned his head to Edward and sat straight. A couple of moments went by, Roy saw Ed smile at Riley and her group of friends who were hogging the toy claw machine, trying to get a giant toy turtle.

"Tell me the _truth_." Roy said quietly, just loud enough to get Ed's attention. Ed looked over to him, but he didn't turn his head. Ed's smile left as quickly as it came. "_What's the real reason you came here_?"

* * *

><p>~[<span>Prologue #01<span>]~

The current day; _three nights_ until school started.

Alphonse, Jean and Rebecca were having a sleep over at Al's house. Al had kinda of a foster home, he shared it with his brother, two other girls and their brother. Rose Thomas, her younger sister Azalea and their older brother, Corey. Rose had pale skin, with black hair, her bangs were dark pink and she had purple eyes. She was in the same grade as Alphonse. Her younger sister, Azalea, also had pale skin with black hair, but her bangs were a light brown. She was in year 9, two _years_ below Alphonse,but then again, Al was _supposed_ to be in grade 10... Their older brother Corey on the other hand, was in his last year of high school. He had olive skin with chocolate brown hair. Since it was his last year of high school, and it was only half a year, he was moving out in a couple of weeks.

Cat noises were like crazy in the living room. Alphonse had set his notification sound to a cat. Jean and Rebecca were watching the movie Grown Ups for the millionth time because it was like the only good movie Alphonse had. Al's brother was also in the room, he was playing a game on his phone. Jean and Rebecca _had_ a big bowl of popcorn spilt on the living room carpet. Jean was eating the popcorn off of the carpet since Al told them to clean it up. Rebecca was sitting on top of Jean, who was lying on his stomach, he had told Rebecca to massage it, so this was the best she could do.

"Oh, hey Ed." Alphonse said, causing Ed to look up. "I'm going out tomorrow, did you need anything?"

"Actually, can I come?" Ed asks after a moment of consideration, not changing his expression so his brother wouldn't be suspicious about why he's coming. He made up an excuse so it would sound _reasonably true_. "I need to get some books."

"Sure, I'll just have to ask this person."

"Which person?" Jean and Rebecca asked together, both turning to look at Al.

"Winry, I don't think you would know her."

"Ohhhhh. She's a girl?" Rebecca asked, knowing Alphonse never had a girlfriend, so for her she thought it was a good thing.

"Yeah she is," Alphonse said, going back to his phone. Jean and Rebecca looked at each other for a quick moment, and then looked to Al; Al only realising that his friends always take things the wrong way, decided to try and clear the air. "Oh, not like that."

Jean sent Al a suggestive smirk, and Rebecca soon followed. It was apparent what they were going to do next... "Can we come?!"

Alphonse sighed and lowered his hands and his phone. "Fine, but no silly business, got that?"

"Yup!" Rebecca said cheerfully, suddenly moving, but she was not doing the moving.

"Yeah, sure." Jean muttered, trying to get up from the uncomfortable position he was in.

Jean and Rebecca go way back. They met at school, in their seventh grade together. Ever since then, they've been best friends. Roy, Edward, Alphonse and Riza came in the eighth grade, and became friends with them. The next year, Edward and Roy were moving to Seeana State High. Roy knew that the school was closing down the next year, so he didn't bother trying to give a fight; of course, it's because of Riza that he wanted to stay.

Ed and Roy moved to S.S.H, Roy stayed at his foster auntie's house, while Ed just stayed at the foster house. Seeana State High wasn't too far from their old school, Storm Rush State High School.

"What time are we meeting her?" Rebecca was eager to know every little detail about this chick. "And what does she look like? She's not prettier than me, is she?"

"About 11." Al answered as he opened the photo album on his phone; trying to see if he had a photo of Winry. Alphonse found the best photo of Winry; it was her as a little kid. She had shorter hair back then but it was still quite long. She was in a sky blue cardigan with a white singlet underneath, and denim shorts. She was at a park, sitting down under the shade of a tree, pulling her hair over her ears.

Al turned his phone around and held it up to Rebecca so she could see her.

"Wow. She's pretty." Rebecca said quietly in awe.

Once Jean had got up, he sat on the left side of Rebecca, while Al was on the right sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Jean leaned in so he could try and see the photo.

Edward didn't try to see. Instead, he just watched Jean 'trying to molest' Rebecca, as she put it. He smiled at Al's friend choice. He always expected Al to have crazy friends, and sometimes he would be a bit _envious_ of Al. Al could just care about one thing, then forget about the another thing. He had great friends, something that Ed wish he could find in this lonely world of his.

He yawned and got up from his spot on his favourite one-seater arm chair. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Rebecca and Jean stopped playing around and looked over to Edward, "Goodnight." they both said together.

Ed began walking up the stairs. Al didn't even look or say anything, he already knew why his brother wanted to come, and he knew that saying something meaning 'bye' to Ed would just be ignored. Rebecca and Jean both looked from Al's brother to Al.

"Is something wrong, Al? You didn't say goodnight." Rebecca began, pushing herself up from Jean's back.

Even though his phone was turned off, Al stared blankly at it. Al had a sad expression but he wasn't showing it. His eyebrows were showing concern and remorse, yet there was something else that Rebecca couldn't put her finger on.

"Yes it is getting late. I should be going to sleep too." Alphonse muttered, standing up. Rebecca and Jean just watched him as he made his way to the stairs. "There are the spare bedrooms you guys can sleep in."

"Yeah, ok." Rebecca muttered.

"I'll take the top bunk." Jean claimed. As Alphonse was almost to the top of the stairs, one thing stood out for him. His brother's door was left open. It is a _rare_ sighting, it surprised him nonetheless. Al walked up to his brother's room and let himself in. Edward's back was facing the door; he was sitting on the other side of his bed.

Al couldn't tell what Ed was doing since he was slouched over. But Al knew what he was thinking. "Brother."

Edward didn't look up, or even flinch. For him, Al and Roy were pretty much the only people he could rely on, he could trust Rose, Azalea, Corey, and their foster parents but not nearly as much as Al and Roy. He trusted Roy, very much, yet he still has a bit of a rivalry with him. Ed is just younger than Roy, by about two months, while Al is a year behind.

Since Ed and Al moved so much, they changed schools quite a lot, so Al had a lot of friends, but Ed just seemed to only trust one or two people for each school. Three years ago, Ed and Al moved S.R.S.H.S. Ed moved the next year with Roy to S.S.H, two years in the future (now); Rebecca, Al, Jean and Riza are moving there.

And you can't forget about Winry!

"You can't hide forever." Alphonse started, "If you keep hiding from your past, sooner or later your future will catch up to you."

Ed turned his head at his brother's words and sighed exhaustedly, "Al, I know how to deal with this."

Rebecca and Jean tried their hardest to be as silent as they can as they tip-toed up the stairs. Al was inside his brother's room, and Rebecca and Jean were just outside, trying to listen in on every word the brothers said.

"Edward-."

"Anyways," Ed interrupted his brother, not caring what his brother was about to say. "Your friends are waiting for you outside."

Rebecca gasped her breath in fear of her being found out, while Jean didn't care. Rebecca put her hands over her mouth.

Alphonse looked to his brother who stood up; scratching the back of his neck while his eyes were closed. Al sighed, and walked quite slowly to the door. Rebecca and Jean heard the footsteps stood up from their kneeling position and tried to look as innocent as they could. Al closed the door behind him and didn't notice them for a couple of seconds until he turned his head and saw his best friends; Rebecca waving innocently, Jean looking at him.

Al sighed, and spoke in an exhausted tone, "Come on. We have to get up early."

"But I thought we were meeting her at eleven." Rebecca said, absolutely confused at this point, thinking that Al would be mad at her and Jean.

"Yes we are, but I'm waiting for something to come in the mail." Alphonse said firmly.

Al's room was next to Ed's room, while the spare room was further down the hall. It was a big house with _six_ bedrooms but only _two_ bathrooms. It was a two storey house, with lots of room. Their foster parents had it that way for a reason.

_Izumi_ and _Sig Curtis_ were Ed and Al's foster parents, and this was their home. It's been like this for four years. Their father left when they were only little. Their mother died when they were little as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm not the best writer, but I'll continue writing until I get better. Next chapter might be when they actually start school, idek.<strong>

**I don't think a lot of people will actually read this, so I might not update as much.**

** Katsi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

_****IMPORTANT NOTICE!****_

**I advise you to read these little memos at the start and at the end of each chapter/story I update. If you don't know why I'm not updating, then you _should_ read them.**

**If you already do read them, then thank you. As the author I thank you.**

_Sorry I haven't been updating! I was going to update this on Halloween but my internet dropped, and I only got it back now._

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 2:<em> No, Just...No.

It only took a moment to know what '_the truth_' means. Roy had a great understanding of Edward's history. Other than Al, and his foster family, Roy was one person he could talk to.

Edward took a deep breath, and let it out. A short moment passed until he spoke up with a firm yet pissed off voice, "_Hohenheim_."

Roy knew about '_Hohenheim_', Edward's father, but only the things that Ed said about him… he had told Roy that he was "_a sorry excuse for a father_" and how he left Al and him. Roy was surprised: he had never met Ed and Al's father, but whenever their father was around, Edward always acted _strange_.

"He's supposed to be back anytime soon." Edward made sure not to make eye contact with Roy; he only kept staring at Riley.

"Is he staying at the foster place?"

"Hell no!" Edward exclaimed. He stood up in outrage and stared at Roy, almost with _disgust._ Luckily, Riley didn't notice.

"K. Calm down." Roy said quietly."Don't make a scene in front of Riley."

Edward sat back down and sighed. His eyes were focused on the floor, and he seemed like he was pouting, angrily that is.

Roy kept his gaze at Edward. _This Hohenheim dude is this bad?_ he thought.

Edward kept silent for a couple more minutes. Roy stood up and brushed off some crumbs from his shirt and pants. "Hey come on. Let's go see what Al's doing."

Roy knew the only way to get Ed in a good mood was taking his mind off of the thing that's annoying him. He would usually play CoD with him, or go watch a movie, but there was one thing that Edward actually liked to do, and that was to read.

Reading took his mind out of his stress and anger, and it would take him someplace far, far away, where _no one_ could talk to him. He would be in absolute tranquility.

Edward just stared at Roy. Edward still couldn't understand why Roy was doing this. _He_ _was blind to the_ _world out side of his._

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Edward asked confused, yet he didn't show it.

"I don't know," Roy said quickly, "I'm bored."

_Typical Roy._

"But who's going to look after the girls?"

"Riley's friend's older sister came." Roy gestured to the friend's sister, Sasha and waved. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Edward looked at Roy, then to Sasha; he had the feeling that she just came because of Roy.

Edward sighed as he got up slowly. He liked Al's friends, but he still didn't feel friendly towards them. There was still a connection though…

"K. Fine." Once more, Edward sighed.

Roy told Riley that he was going downstairs with Edward to find Al and that Sash would watch over them. Roy walked with Ed out of the arcade and over to the glass railings on the second floor. The opening in the floor of the second level was large enough to see about eight shops below from their angle.

Roy leaned over the railings, looking around on the first floor for a sign of Al or his friends. They were still close enough to the arcade so Edward could keep a watch on Sasha keeping a watch on the girls. Edward leaned on his elbows, still facing the arcade while Roy was facing the other way.

A couple moments passed of Edward and Roy talking about how different school would be this year. Roy kept searching around for Al until he finally spotted him. He started waving with one arm in the air, going left to right very fast until one of them saw him.

Jean saw and told Alphonse, making him turn around and wave a little.

Edward turned his head and saw Alphonse and Jean. Surely, he had remembered Rebecca coming with them, _right_?

Edward and Roy made their way down stairs, and to Al and Jean.

"Hey, I thought Rebecca was with you guys." Edward asked one they caught up with them.

"Oh, yeah, she was. But she's with Winry in that shop over there." Al pointed. It was a lingerie shop, and _of course_ Rebecca had to go in.

Edward saw Al's friend Rebecca and a blonde haired girl next to her. They were roughly the same height, but it seemed Rebecca was just shorter than the blonde. And Edward had to assume that must've been Winry.

The girls, well, Rebecca, were picking out bras and all that kind of stuff from that kind of shop. Winry followed behind her, picking up stuff she took an interest in.

"Come on, Rebecca." Winry moaned impatiently as she picked up a fallen bra off of the ground. "Didn't you just get like four bras in Kmart?"

Rebecca heard, but it went straight through one ear, and out the other.

When Roy saw Winry, he nudged Edward with his elbow cheekily. Edward rolled his eyes and looked the other way, "So how long were you expecting to be?"

"Umm, I don't actually know." Al said and turned in the direction of the girls. "I think you'll have to ask them."

Winry changed what her eyes were looking at; from Rebecca trying to put on a bra three cup sizes _larger_ than her own, to the boys outside the shop, waiting patiently for their return.

Winry still told Rebecca that she was going over to them, even though if she didn't tell her, she still wouldn't of heard.

She walked over to them and saw two other boys; one almost looking like Al. Al waved while she was walking over.

"Hey Winry." Al said. He looked at his brother than to Winry, who were both looking at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Winry this is my brother, Edward, and his friend Roy."

"Hey." Edward said at the same time as Winry;

"Hi."

Roy was quite familiar of Al's group of friends, Riza being one of them…of course, and he's met all of them before. But he'd never met Winry.

Roy smiled, he had _a thing_ for blondes, but Riza still was _his thing_.

Winry saw the resemblance between Al and his brother; Edward had golden hair and golden eyes, while Alphonse had a darker shad of gold. Ed and Al were about the same height, but for Al,and for his age, he was tall. Al was 14, and Edward was 15. Winry was surprised at yet another difference they had; Al had short hair, but Ed had his hair in a ponytail with two bangs on each side of his face, with a hair antenna…?

Al was in the _same_ grade as his brother; since their father kept moving, they kept changing schools, so he thought it would be easier if he had them in the same grade. And, eventually, Al caught up to Ed.

So now, Rebecca, Riza, Winry, Jean, Roy, Ed and Al were all in the same grade, in the same school.

"So, what did you want to do now?" Roy asked, scratching the back of his head, and looking to Ed and Al. They were now standing somewhat far away to the lingerie shop that Rebecca was in.

"Umm, well, I don't know." Al said, not sure of what to do now. "What's the time?" Al checked his watch; it was nearly one. Al looked at Winry, and then down to the bags full of books and pens she was carrying. She did say that she now had everything she needed, all she needed now was to get ready for school in two days.

"Well, I've got everything. Winry broke Al's thoughts. She moved a little to let Rebecca join the circle of friends.

"Hey I have an idea!" Rebecca began loudly, "Winry, why don't you come to my house?"

Although Rebecca only met Winry not too long ago, they had already become great friends; they talked about school, and some stuff about their lives. When Winry asked Rebecca what her friends were like, she explained the, as to what she thought of them. _Riza_: calm, firm and sure of herself; _Jean_: laid back and loyal, also very calm; _Al_: gentle and nice. And when Winry asked about Al's brother, she said he was kind of, well, _arrogant_, but if you get passed that, he was alright. But that's what she knew of him; not much, but it's still something.

Winry blinked.

_Go to a girl's house after you just met her?_ Winry and Roy thought; Winry's thought stopping there while Roy's continued, _Nice going Winry! _Roy nodded to himself, even he couldn't achieve that.

"Uhmm," Winry muttered, everyone was staring at her while she made a decision. She shrugged, "Why not. I guess there's no pain in going."

"Yayy!" Rebecca squeed, while the boys sighed. "K. I'm gonna go take Winry to my house." She said as she linked _her arm_ with Winry's. "Byee!"

"Bye Al." As Rebecca was pulling her away, she turned back and said her goodbyes, "It was nice meeting you guys!"

Yet again, Al waved another awkward goodbye. "See you on Tuesday! Bye Rebecca." Al, not even sure if they heard the last part, "Talk to you soon!"

So, as Winry was being dragged by Rebecca, Al, Jean, Roy and Edward stood there; watching their new and old friends push through the crowd.

"Yeah, I think we should get going to." Al turned to Ed, "I didn't tell _Izumi_ we would be out this long. If we don't want to _die_, we should be going, Ed."

"Yeah." Ed agreed.

"Well, bye." Al saying bye for him and his brother. So the brothers left, and so did Jean and Roy.

* * *

><p>Winry and Rebecca made it to Rebecca's house, and after four minutes of Rebecca trying to find the secret key on the front porch, they made it in. Rebecca closed the door behind her, and turned around and saw her parents. Winry saw a massive resemblance to Rebecca and her father; they both had really dark hair and dark brown eyes. And Rebecca also had her mothers' curve.<p>

"Hey Mama, and Papa!" It seemed to Winry that Rebecca really likes her parents. Rebecca ran up to them and hugged both at the same time. She let go and introduced Winry, "This is my friend Winry. She's Al's friend. And she's coming to our school!"

Winry smiled at them; _parents with their daughter…_

The Catalina house was quite retro; in fact, everything about it was retro. The 80's looking TV; the teal and red colour choices and the pictures on the wall were all black and white!

Winry looked around at all the photos; some were of their family, and others were of just Rebecca with braces, but she didn't have braces now.

"K," Rebecca started, "Well I'm gonna go up stairs with Winry."

"If you need sandwiches or something, I'm right downstairs!" Rebecca's mother, Fiona said.

Rebecca nodded, and skipped over to Winry, who was still admiring the photos of their family.

So, Winry and Rebecca made it to Rebecca's room. Winry was very surprised; she thought a girl like Rebecca would be messy but she was wrong! Rebecca's room was clean, and tidy. She had a light brown wooden desk, with little scribbles on it, a queen-sized bed with a pink furry blanket and some stuffed toys. The wall was a pastel pink, and the curtains were a reddish pink colour. She had two wardrobes, and a matching set of drawers, also a matching bed side table set.

"This is my room." Rebecca said. Rebecca walked in a couple of feet to make way for Winry, she turned and looked to her. "So where do you live?"

"Umm, where I used to live is not that close by, but where I'm going to live is…" Winry walked quickly to the window to see if she could see it from where she was now. "Over there!" She pressed her finger up against the window, it was two streets over; on _Bray Street._

"Hey!" Rebecca cried excitedly, making Winry to look over at her. "_Riza_ lives near there!"

Winry smiled slightly, and turned back to the window, hoping that Riza would be what she expected.

"You're moving there tomorrow, right? Maybe I could get Riza over to meet you…of course, I would have to come."

So, the two girls went on until Rebecca's mother came in and offered them sandwiches.

"Your mother's nice." Winry said once Fiona had left the room, picking up a finger sandwich. The expression her eyes made was almost _envy_.

They were now sitting on Rebecca's bed, with the plate of finger sandwiches in the middle.

"Thanks!" Rebecca said, taking a huge bite of a tiny sandwich, "My parents are awesome!"

Winry hesitated a smile, taking a small bite.

Rebecca looked up at Winry, who looked close to crying. "Is something wrong?"

Winry wiped away the small amount of tears and pulled herself from the slouching position to a sitting-up-straight one. Her voice broke a little, "Oh, it's nothing." She lied.

Rebecca took a moment to actually look into Winry's eyes. She didn't want the emotion in Winry to escape; she wanted to see what was causing this. But she decided since she just met her, it would be weird to ask all these questions.

After that, Rebecca told Winry what Ed had told Al about the school; it was big, lots of kids, and the teachers were kind. Winry took interest in that topic. And the girls talked about their lives and what they wanted to do; Rebecca wanted to work at a cafė and Winry wanted to be a mechanic.

Two hours passed, and Winry went home. It was quarter to four by the time she came home. She locked the door behind her, plopped the bags down from exhaustion right next to the stairs, and sat down on the third step.

Since she was moving tomorrow, most of the furniture was gone, so there wasn't much suff for her to sit on. Some cardboard boxes were left open in the lounge room; they would be half full and some would be nearly empty.

A couple minutes went by, and Winry was leaning on her hand, which was starting to make a red mark from her elbow on her knee. She was half asleep, and almost drooling.

"Winry! I'm home." Winry woke to the sound of her grandmother's voice. She wiped away the drool with the back of her hand and stood up immediately. Pinako locked the door behind her, turned around and saw two plastic bags of a4 books, pens and some other stuff.

"Hey, Granny." Winry, trying not to show how tired she was. "How was your day?"

"Good. I see you have bought supplies for school. Why don't you go upstairs and finish packing your bags."

Winry nodded tiredly, picked up the plastic bags, turned around, grabbed the railings of the stairs and walked tiredly and slowly up them, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Granny Pinako was a mechanic, and Winry looked up to her, well, more like she looked down to her coz' of her midget stature. Winry wanted to be a mechanic; she spent most of her life studying how to become one. Although Winry's parents were doctors, Winry still had a good grip of human anatomy and she read books about that kind of stuff.

Winry's room was empty of the stuff it once had. She had only a couple of things in her room; her queen-size bed, a plastic bag of clothes, her phone charger and a couple of full boxes.

Once she had got up and into her room, she threw the plastic bags on the bed, grabbed her school bag that was next to the door and sat down on her bed. She crossed her legs like a little kid and started to unpack the bags.

A _while_ passed and Winry started to feel drowse. A _minute_ passed and her head was on her pillow. _What felt like an instant_ passed and Pinako woke her up for the _third_ time that day; she knocked on the day calling Winry's name.

It had been almost _two hours_! And Pinako was waking her up because it was time for dinner! For dinner, they couldn't make pretty much anything, so one thing they had was microwaveable dinners. Winry thought they were tasteless but at least she wasn't starving. She couldn't wait to move to the new house!

"Dinner's ready, Winry!" Pinako said loudly through the door, "Did you finish packing your things? We're leaving tomorrow at ten."

"Huh?" Winry moaned unconsciously. She was lying on her tummy, with her hand under her pillow, and her hair covering her face like hiding the light from outside with curtains. She pushed herself up, her head still drowse.

The moment Winry went downstairs, most of the stuff in all the rooms were in boxes. The moving truck was coming tomorrow morning so it would be safe to pack the night before. It was five to six.

Pinako had finished her dinner and was still packing boxes; some were nearly as tall as herself!

"Hey Granny." Winry walked over to the bench and sat down on the one chair that was left.

"Winry." Pinako turned around. "So Winry," Winry stopped eating her cold, microwaveable spaghetti and looked over to her grandmother. "Did you finish packing?"

"No.." Winry said slowly, then trying to make it up to her granny, "But as soon as I finish this, I'll go upstairs and pack!"

And as soon as she ate her dinner, she raced upstairs and started packing the rest of all her stuff that was left in her room.

The next morning, Winry actually woke up before nine. Yep, a new record. Their neighbours were sad to see them go, and the guys from next door helped with the heavy boxes. Winry and Pinako did countless inspections if they left anything anywhere.

When the moving truck came, the employees loaded all the boxes and beds in. _Den_, their dog, was so confused as to what was going on. She just sat there, in the front yard, watching humans do their human things.

And then when all the boxes and furniture was loaded, Winry and Pinako did one finally check all over the house. It _always_ seemed to Winry that she was forgetting something.

The time finally came when Winry and her grandmother moved closer to school. Rebecca had said she would introduce her to Riza since she moved across the street from her.

The house was biggish. And it was two storey. Winry just loved the way it looked. Since Pinako was tiny, she couldn't really drive, so it was in her best interest that Winry would get her license as soon as she was old enough too. So, instead, the neighbours drove them there; the moving truck was already there.

As soon as Winry hopped out of the car and looked around, she saw Rebecca, waving fiercely in the air with a blonde standing next to her with her arms folded. Her eyes were of a dark brown shade, and her hair was clipped back, with a fringe. Winry thought that it must've been Riza, and waved back.

Winry let Pinako know that she was going across the street to meet Riza and Rebecca.

"Hey Win!" Rebecca shouted in Riza's ear even though Winry wasn't too far from them.

"Hey." Winry said quietly back. Winry looked over to Riza, who didn't looked surprised at Rebecca's actions like she was.

"Hello there." Riza smiled and held out a hand for Winry, her voice was firm, like she was sure of herself; just what Rebecca said. "I'm _Riza Hawkeye_. It's nice to meet you."

Riza had a girly broad figure. She stood with manner and patience.

Winry shook her hand gently and smiled. "I'm Winry."

"Yes!" Rebecca smiled brightly, she was happy that Riza smiled to Winry. "Hey Winry, did you need help unpacking?"

"Umm," Winry looked over her shoulder. "Maybe once we sort of the boxes, yes."

"K!" Rebecca exclaimed. "We'll go help ya!" Rebecca, moving her eyes in the direction of Riza, obviously had her in mind.

Winry smiled to herself. She already had _the family she needed_. She pulled her hair over her ear shyly.

So, hours passed of unboxing and unpacking. Riza and Rebecca helped Pinako with the furniture. And they helped with the majority of Winry's room. It was now two o'clock, and Rebecca had to go home. It was just Riza and Winry in Winry's room.

"So Winry," Riza started, she was stacking books in the in-wall book shelves. "You're coming to Seeana High?"

"Yep." Winry was lying on her bed with her legs over the side. "You are too? I met Jean, Edward and Roy yesterd-."

Riza interrupted with a scowl and made a strange grunting sound. "Roy, that guy. He's the reason I _don't_ want to go to that school."

Winry didn't know much about Roy, but he did look kinda hot! "Why - what's wrong with Roy? He seems alright to me-."

"He's stupid and childish." Riza cut her off again, her voice was dripping with anger, yet her posture was still. When a book wouldn't fit, her nose scrunched up a bit and she forcefully pushed it in. Winry was sure that the plastic covering on some books were peeling off.

Riza spent another hour helping Winry, before her curfew for being at home came. Winry thanked Riza for all the help and they talked about school.

Winry had the school's uniform in a smallish box that hadn't been opened.

Time for dinner came soon to follow, and before she knew it, she was sleeping on her stomach, like she always does. Boxes, empty or full were still in her room.

Before she could even go back to her dreams, she woke up. This week, school started on a Tuesday; Monday was a pupil free day. Wednesday and Thursday were sport, so everyone had to wear their sports uniform on those days, not their formal.

Their form was nice; it had a pleaded dark blue skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, and of course, they had to wear ties. The tie was a lighter blue than the skirt, and at the bottom in the middle was the school's logo. They had the choice to wear OTK socks, stockings or just socks above the ankle, and they either had to be black or grey.

There were no curtains to cover the windows from the light. Once the light hit her face, her heart started to beat faster. Even though she had met up with Al's friends, and became friends with them, she was still nervous as hell. It felt like her stomach had dropped from the weight of all the butterflies.

She got up; pushing herself off the warmth of the bed, and into the warmth of the light. 

* * *

><p><strong>As you may know, I am the author of this story. And being the author of a story never ends until you make a happy ending. <strong>

**"I may leave errors/mistakes in my writing, so if you see one please tell me so I can improve. I'm only young so my writing may be a bit dull."**_ (This is on my profile if you don't know.)_

**I WILL UPDATE SOON! PLEASE DON'T DIE IN THAT TIME!**


End file.
